


The Family

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Mafia, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early 2000s, the strongest Japanese Mafia family, nicknamed the Crazy Diamonds, is run by Mondo Oowada, a notorious criminal. The family has reached their peak, but now with the death of his older brother Daiya, the Patriarch, and the disappearance of his brother's wife, Mukuro, the Matriarch, the family is left crippled. Desperate to keep them alive, Mondo recruits a strange newcomer to town, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a sniper and a selective mute. However, Kiyotaka is not all that he seems, and all will not be peaceful for the family, as life as they know it is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family

With the steps of an old man, burdened with the wight of the world and the pain in his chest, Mondo Oowada sank down into the chair in his brother's study, looking at the cover of the book on the desk. It was an old, worn book that Daiya had loved and read to his brother at least twice every week—Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book. Mondo tried to will himself to destroy it, to pick it up and throw it, to rip out every page and throw them into the fireplace—

But. No. He couldn't do it. Tenderly, the mafioso rested his hand on the worn cover, trying not to cry. Crying was weak, and he, Mondo Oowada, was not weak.

 _If you were strong, you'd get rid of anything and everything he owned,_ the inner voice inside of him said. _But you won't, will you? You won't touch anything he touched. You're gonna leave this room just the way he left it, aren't you?_

“Yes,” Mondo whispered. His voice came out strangled and strained. Fuck, he was going to cry again, no, no...

He couldn't stop it. Clutching the book to his chest, the mafioso cried and wailed like a toddler, tears soaking into the fabric of his baggy black pants.

The King, Daiya Oowada, was dead, and it was all his fault.


End file.
